


When The Pain Overwhelms - Whumptober 2019

by Parkour_Luck



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, I'M NOT GOOD AT WHUMP, I'M SORRY ;n;, Mute Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whump, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkour_Luck/pseuds/Parkour_Luck
Summary: A collection of one-shot prompts for Whumptober 2019. Featuring mostly Iron dad and Spider-son.-- I'll update the tags as I go.CHAPTER LENGTH VARIES FROM UNDER 1K TO POSSIBLY 2K AND MORE.





	1. Shaky Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He shook his head, inaudible whimpers escaping his lips as he leaned forward more. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry out about how unfair the world was. He wanted to forget.

* * *

He didn’t know when he had gotten there. All he was aware of was that there was someone bleeding out in front of him and they were in no shape for him to move them. He’d gotten there just after hearing a scream and some thumps but hadn’t seen anything or anyone other than the person lying in front of him.

He wanted to scream. In this moment, he wished for nothing more than to be able to express himself freely enough to call for someone to help him. His vision blurred with unshed tears as he put pressure on the wound of the victim. Even as he felt his entire body tremble with both fear and anger at the fact that he couldn’t do anything. He’d extended patrol more than he should have on a school night but it had led him here. He didn’t want to think about how there would have been no way for someone else to find this person if he had simply called it quits earlier. They would have faded, just as they were now, with no comfort - even if he felt like he was providing them the bare minimum. Even if he was cursing at himself for not having made sure to stock up on some extra web-fluid as his own web-shooters had only just run out.

“Peter, I can’t pick up any vitals anymore. I’m sorry.” Karen’s voice was soft, careful and soothing but it did nothing to ease the guilt welling up within him.

He shook his head, inaudible whimpers escaping his lips as he leaned forward more. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry out about how unfair the world was. He wanted to forget.

“Pete.”

His name was uttered quietly enough that Peter knew that if he hadn’t had enhanced hearing, he wouldn’t have picked it up. But he had, and it took everything within him to finally pull away from the person on the ground and to wrap his arms around Tony. Tony, who was watching him with a sad and concerned gaze. The older man hugged him back tightly and allowed a sigh to fall through his lips as Peter continued his silent whimpering.

“It’s okay, it’ll be okay… you know that right?”

Peter sniffled and hesitantly nodded but Tony only sighed.

“You’re shaking, Pete. You have to try harder than that. You’ll be okay, I’ll make sure of that. You trust me, right?”

And even if Peter was not entirely fine in that moment, if his nose was completely blocked and he had to breathe through his mouth even as he choked back quiet sobs - he knew that Tony was right. He would be okay because Tony would never allow him to be anything other than that and for that, he was more than grateful they had become as close as they were. He supposed, in another world, Tony would have made for a good father for him.

_ In another world. _

* * *


	2. Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Peter!” Tony yells out, trying to figure out how exactly to pick him up so as not to hurt him but Peter simply lets out a strangled whine as he allows his body to fall limp. “Peter, please don’t fall asleep just yet.”

* * *

His ears rang loudly as he tried his best to run through what he remembered of the tunnel. It was meant to be a simple mission, nothing too difficult for someone who worked as close to the ground as Peter did. He knew that Tony had been worried but he had honestly thought it was going to be as simple as what they’d explained to him. He was supposed to just get in and get out of a building undetected and he could do that - he had done it many times before…   


Which was why he was still not sure what had triggered the alarms. As soon as they’d begun, his head began to pound with how loud and bright everything became. There were flashing lights and an alarm blaring and people moving and it was simply too much for him to handle. He’d ended up running into no one as he ran away, which had also not made any sense to him… until he’d heard the first boom coming from somewhere far behind him at this point. But even as he ran, they only seemed to get closer and louder and soon enough, the explosions had almost completely caught up to him. He was aware that there would only be a couple of seconds for him to attempt to find a final way out unless he wanted to become a fried spider.   


“Come on, come on,” he muttered to himself, eyes widening as the next explosion knocked him down and made his ears throb. He only managed to stand, run into the next room and throw himself at the emergency exit just as the final bomb goes off and he cries out at the vast amount of pain that begins to course through his body at that moment.   


He lands on his stomach, barely managing to turn his head to the side just as he lands on the ground. His back feels hot, too hot for comfort and he vaguely notices something dousing him with water before his eyes begin to fall shut.   


“Peter!” Tony yells out, trying to figure out how exactly to pick him up so as not to hurt him but Peter simply lets out a strangled whine as he allows his body to fall limp. “Peter, please don’t fall asleep just yet.”   


“Sorry… th- thank you…” Peter manages as he gives into a peaceful darkness and sighs. He knows he will be alright. When Tony is beside him, he’s always safe.

* * *


	3. Delirium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter’s eyes widened as he felt Tony shake and he pulled away for a moment then his eyes widened as they followed Tony’s own gaze. The billionaire had left the Iron Man armor to be able to hug him and make sure that Peter was alright.. And all that that had done was leave Tony open to absolutely anything.

* * *

When Peter had told Tony that he wouldn’t get sick from spending a couple of minutes in the rain as he hurried back to the apartment from patrol, he meant it. He’d been to an anatomy and physiology class, he’d also taken the mandatory health elective so he was well aware that a little water would not actually hurt him… He had forgotten that when he gained his powers, he’d also gained some spidery characteristics like: the inability to maintain warmth for long when the environment around him was colder.  


Needless to say, he ended up having to call into his actual internship with Tony because he’d been too sick to get out of bed that morning. And even if he wished it would go away soon, he could tell he was gradually getting worse. The moment he began to shiver while being well-aware that he should not be as cold as he was, he began to worry. May had gone into work earlier that day because a co-worker had covered for her before and she was going to repay the favor so Peter didn’t want to be the reason for her to come back but he knew that he needed to get someone to know just how he was feeling in the moment.  


“Mm,” he groaned, shifting weakly on the couch as he attempted to find his phone under the cocoon he’d made on the couch as he waited for his aunt to return. It felt as if his strength had all but left him at this point and that made Peter’s eyes water. He was already an emotional person but struggling as he was and being unable to achieve simple tasks only made him become more and more frustrated, angry at himself as time passed on - and Peter had never exactly learned how to control his emotions so that they didn’t show themselves to others in the form of tears.  


“Please-” He cried out, face scrunching up as he gave up and slumped back on the couch. Moving took too much effort and made him far more tired than it was worth. But even as he closed his eyes, breathing a little more heavily than he should have - he knew he was in trouble and yet, there was nothing he could do to help himself.  


* * *

_ “Peter,” Tony whispered, hugging the kid tightly. Peter had managed to barely dodge getting hit by a bullet earlier and just the thought of what had almost happened, had frightened him. “Never do that again, please.”  
_

_ “I won’t… but I’m okay, Mr. Stark. There was-”  
_

_ Peter’s eyes widened as he felt Tony shake and he pulled away for a moment then his eyes widened as they followed Tony’s own gaze. The billionaire had left the Iron Man armor to be able to hug him and make sure that Peter was alright.. And all that that had done was leave Tony open to absolutely anything.  
_

_ “Mr. Stark? I-”  
_

_ “Sorry, kid,” Tony spat out, falling forward as Peter reached out to catch him. There was nothing for him to do, virtually nothing as he held onto the older man and attempted to put pressure on his wound.  
_

_ “Mr. Stark, please don’t die… please don’t- please!” Peter choked on his breath as searing tears ran down his cheeks. “Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark don’t close your eyes- Mr. St-” _

* * *

“PETER!”  


Peter flinched at the sound, whimpering as tears rolled down his cheeks and reached out for Tony. He wasn’t sure when the man had gotten there but he didn’t care. All he wanted to do was make sure that the man was actually here and very much as alive as he seemed.  


“Nightmare, kiddo?”  


Peter managed to nod, slumping against the older man when Tony rearranged Peter and his cocoon so that he would sit beside him. “You’re here…” he croaked out and Tony chuckled.  


“I figured that you wouldn’t have listened to me so I wanted to make sure you were alright. I got here and after calling May, found out you were all alone. Adding to that, you weren’t answering the door so I knew you were either asleep, too sick or both. I’m not sure if you remember but I did get you to take some medicine earlier and a small snack so that you wouldn’t take medication on an empty stomach. It was only after I got here that you began to whimper. Was it that bad?”  


“... Worse,” Peter whispered before coughing and Tony sighed, lightly massaging his fingers into Peter’s hair.  


“Well, I’ll chase your other nightmares away… that okay?”  


“Mm,” Peter nodded but he was already falling asleep again and Tony could only chuckle at the sight.  


“Get some rest, kiddo. I’ll still be here when you wake up.”  


“Mm.”  


And if May came home to both of them curled together and asleep on the couch, took a picture and sent it to Pepper - well, no one had to know. 


	4. Human Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This made for a flurry of backwards steps from the man as Peter felt himself be hauled before he found himself glancing at the barrel of a gun pointed at him.

* * *

“Absolutely not.”   


“You won’t give me the money? You’re a billionaire! You have more money than you know what to do with!”   


“I won’t give you money because that would be giving you a prize for your surprisingly shitty behavior. Who in their right mind decides that threatening a teenager for money he doesn’t have and then turning that on me, when you realize who I am, is a reasonable thing to do? I assure you that I know you didn’t even know he existed until you maybe accidentally saw him with me at some point during the day or month. What good is holding him hostage for a moment, going to do to you when the police realizes what you’ve done? That money you wanted so badly, would have no owner and you would be going to jail for presumably, the rest of your life.”   


Peter didn’t actually know how they ended up in this situation. He and Tony had been going out to stores to grab materials for projects needed but everyone was well aware that they shouldn’t be attempting to find out who the quiet kid beside the man was. There had been rumors the first time they had been seen in public, about how Tony’s wild days had caught up to him but Peter and he had only laughed at them until the man had gotten annoyed at the amount of people attempting to pry into Peter’s life. Not that Peter blamed him, since he was beginning to grow tired of the scrutiny sent his way.   


In any case, it was obvious that the man threatening them had done nothing but done his own research and not heeded Tony’s repeated warnings of invasion of privacy of a minor. He was sure that those charges could very well do something to the man. Now, the man had only seen him at the beginning and approached him, only to shove him inside an alley as the rest of New York continued on their way (because why wouldn’t they? It was New York after all). It had taken a couple more seconds of the man threatening Peter for Tony to show up and aim a repulsor at him. Of course, this made for a flurry of backwards steps from the man as Peter felt himself be hauled before he found himself glancing at the barrel of a gun pointed at him.   


“If you truly cared about the brat then you would simply shut up and give me the money.”   


“If you knew anything about paranoid people, it’s that big amounts of money would not be approved to leave the bank unless I personally showed up to sign and say what it was for. The only plausible reasons would be for a building or charity, anything besides that would be shady. They would know right away why it was that I needed the money and your ass would still be guaranteed to end up in jail.”   


“Maybe you’re right, I should just do this,” the man growled, swiftly aiming the gun at Tony for a moment then coughing as Peter took this chance to elbow him in the abdomen and hurry over to Tony. His hairs stood on end for another fraction of a moment and he quickly jumped into action, pushing both he and Tony to the side as a burning pain went through his arm.   


“NO!” Tony yelled out, pulling Peter down as he shot a repulsor blast and glared daggers into the now unconscious man’s face. His chest heaved up and down, as he turned to look at Peter who was only smiling sheepishly at him. “Brat… I thought- never do that again. What were you thinking, Pete?”   


“I wasn’t… not in the moment, I just sensed it and realized. I’m sorry if it scared you but I had to do that. I know the last thing you want is for me to basically become your human shield, especially when you can handle most things easily but my body truly moved before I had any time to process what was happening. I can’t promise it won’t happen again because you are like a dad to me, but I can promise to try not to get hurt every time.”   


Tony only stared at him with wide eyes before pulling him into a hug and shaking his head as Peter hissed. “You think you need stitches for that? It only grazed you, right?”   


“Yeah and no… I think I just need to clean it and bandage it for now.”   


“Alright, come on, itsy bitsy.”   


“Tony!”   


“Peter.”   


“...”   


“Thank you, Pete.”   


“Yeah… Anytime, Tony.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> If these aren't whumpy enough, I'm sorry. I have been entirely too out of practice with writing these type of stories for Tony and Peter - our favorite father and son duo. XD


End file.
